The invention relates to a digitally controlled light intensity modulator, constructed with integrated optics.
It is known to construct light modulators controlled by an analog voltage, from a two-arm interferometer in which there is created, by an electro-optical effect, a difference in the propagation speed between the two arms, producing an electrically controlled phase shift. The emerging light intensity varies with the phase shift and is therefore modulated by the analog voltage inducing the electro-optical effect. The response of such a modulator is sinusoidal but may be linearized by adding an optoelectronic feedback loop. This improvement is described in French patent application No. 79.08 372 filed by the applicant.